Not As Naughty As We Thought
by JMbuilder
Summary: Lola may not be completely nice but she still has a heart. She can be fair. However, somebody can lie that something was done by her just due to her reputation. But that is a wrong thing to do. And this story will explain. Rated K Plus. Alternate Ending to Sound of Silence.


**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**And... Yeah. Apart from Loud Question, I didn't publish/update anything related to Loud House recently. And you may be asking why. I will tell:**

**Apart from school and the Loud Question, I was thinking about how to do quality. It happened when I saw some reviews on New Life In Pendusky written by Ink-Dub, known for the story "Game Over, Loud" and other stories. He pointed out mistakes I made in the chapters. I didn't crearly see his opinion soo I PM him about the opinion. He offered to revise the story and I accepted.**

**When he sent me his revision notes... Well... You can find his review in that story but to summarize, it's about too much sarcasm, too much introduction of characters per chapter, wasting potential plots and so on. I can trust his opinion since he's a beta tester. For the positive points, there were some ideas I done and other points but seeing that I done some mistakes makes me want to improve.**

**I asked if he could be my beta tester and he agreed. Soo... Yes. This story will be the first one to be revised by him. I trust him.**

**And now... About this story. I got the idea after remembering Sound Of Silence. I like the episode. I consider it as a okay episode. However, what it makes me put this grade instead of "Good" it's due to the ending. I liked how much Lincoln was paranoid at what Lola would do to him and also was interested at the subject of needing peace and quiet. But when I discovered that he was pranked... I was dissapointed. At that, I thought: If Lola didn't planned the prank? It would be the same thing. Then, I got another thought: If Lola didn't even knew the prank? That is what I wrote.**

**Again, this story is revised by Ink-Dub.**

**Before going, sorry for the long author notw but I wanted to explain well the things.**

**Now read! Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

**Not As Naughty As We Thought**

\- "One minute to 3:00. Good luck, Lincoln!"

\- "Wait! Where are you going?"

\- "Somewhere safe. You know...just in case."

Lincoln backs away to where his pillow is, on his bed, with fear covered in his face. As Lana exits the room closing Lincoln's door, the only thing he could think is what would happen next.

\- "This is it! Let's hope she doesn't be very harsh!" - The boy thought while putting his knees against his chest.

Now you may ask: Why is Lincoln filled with fear? What did he do to have this emotion appear on his face? Well... To not be confused, let's rewind the time.

Yesterday, Lincoln wanted to be in complete peace and quiet to read his new comic book. However, the part of "peace and quiet" turns out to be impossible, since his family is ...well...noisy. Then, he saw on TV, a commercial for special earplugs called "Noise-B-Gone 2000", which suggests that it can block out all noises with soothing sounds or your money back. At that, Lincoln orders them without his sisters' knowledge.

When the white-haired boy tested the earplugs, he realized that they worked perfectly and he went through the rest of the day in peace, unwittingly agreeing with any favor that his sisters ask just to shut them up. Even though he couldn't hear them, looking at them talking to him is kinda annoying.

Unfortunately, the next day, Lincoln woke up thanks to Lola, where she reminded him of the promise he made to do at 3:00 PM which he doesn't know/what the promise is no thanks to wearing the noise-canceling earbuds earlier. Like it wasn't enough, he was roped in other promises that he made with his other sisters without knowing, again no thanks to the earbuds. Some promises involved being Lynn's kickboxing sparring partner, Leni's mannequin, and Lori's ottoman to paint her toenails. When he asked what promise he made to Lola to his sisters, they all reacted with fear and horror and they told him stories about some of Lola's revenge on each sister for making her mad.

For Lynn, Lola popped her sports balls, no thanks for swiping the last of the pudding. For Leni, some of her Leni's dresses were sold, no thanks to sitting on her tiara accidentally. For Lori, her phone was boiled because she didn't say bless you when Lola sneezed.

Those stories scared Lincoln and he wanted to avoid something like this happening to him. Luckily, Lana came to his aid and suggested to do all the things that Lola might ask him to do. He did everything that was possible, like trimming the hedges, smoothing the driveway and pumping Lola's tires on her toy car. Some of those tasks are confusing, asking why Lola would care about it, but considering what's at stake here, he thoughtfully reconsidered.

Which leads to here, Lincoln already did everything that he could to avoid being affected by a possible Lola's revenge. All that's left is to hope for the best. He didn't have to wait much longer, because the hour is now three o'clock.

\- "LINCOLN! IT'S 3 O'CLOCK!" - The pink demon known as Lola yelled out as she climbs the stairs. - "YOU'VE FAILED ME!" - Lola then kicks Lincoln's door open, making Lincoln fall to the ground, and looks to her brother with an angry glare. - "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE LOLA MAD!"

The white-haired boy saw her face, her face looked demonic and her eyes looked like the fires of fury. He doesn't know if he's really seeing that, but he wouldn't waste time guessing it. Fearing for his life, he quickly assumes the pleading position.

\- "I'm sorry!" - Lincoln pleaded. - "I would've done what you asked me, but I didn't hear you!" - He then shows her the earplugs he bought, closing his eyes of fear and turning his face away, bracing himself from the onslaught. - "I was wearing these! All I heard was the sound of waves. Or was it crickets? It doesn't matter! The thing is-"

\- "Wait, what?"

The boy opened his eyes when he heard those words that interrupted him. Confused, he looks back to Lola, she was calm and with a confused face too. It was a trick? I mean... It was manipulation? He doesn't know. It was Lola. It could be anything.

\- "If you didn't hear my promise, then why did you agree?" - She asked. - "Why you didn't make me repeat what you promised and say that you forgot? Or even better: Why you didn't tell that you had those earplugs?"

The Loud boy still was confused with all of this. However, he didn't waste the time on processing this and continued talking.

\- "I... I just wanted to have some peace and quiet and I just agreed to you stop talking to me. I didn't think about that 'shortcut' at the time. And if I told that I had the earplugs, you would probably use them when I needed peace too."

\- "Oh, that's why." - Lola sounded, after understanding it. Then, she commented: - "You know, Lincoln. I am upset for you to just ignore me like that...But I understand why you did it. I even need my own peace and quiet to concentrate on pageant practices and on my beauty sleep. Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted you to be my pageant coach at this exact time. If you didn't tell me that, I would've forced you by dragging you outside."

The pageant girl hoped that Lincoln replies to what she said and help her with the training. However, when she took better attention at him, she noted that he was confused and with suspicion. At that, she asks.

\- "Uh... Linky? You are okay?" Lola noticed.

\- "I should ask you the same Lols!" - The boy replied.

\- "Huh?"

\- "You... Really understand why I broke the promise I made without I knowing? You aren't... chuckling strangely with a scary grin? You aren't going to... make revenge?"

\- "Yes, I really understand. And why I would take revenge against you? I wouldn't really win anything with it. Also, why you are asking those strange questions?"

Lincoln looked closer to his sister, to see if she was lying to manipulate him. She could have said all of this but it could be a lie and she could take revenge anyways. This action made Lola uncomfortable and more confused.

\- "Uh... Lincoln? At least, you could answer the last question, please?" - Lola inquired.

Lincoln backed away from her, still not fencing off about Lola.

\- "Sorry. Just checking if you are faking confusion." - Lincoln replied.

\- "Why I would fake confusion?" - Lola raises a question.

\- "Oh... I don't know... How about YOU doing revenge on everyone?!?" - He replied as he got up while putting the earplugs above his bed.

This response just shocked the youngest twin and her confusion already bypassed from the limit. At that, she states:

\- "Woah! Woah! Woah! Why you would think that?"

\- "Because the rest of my sisters told me bad things that happened to them after doing something that can anger you!" - Lincoln pointed out.

\- "What?!? I could never do that unless it was a big deal that involves everyone else too!"

\- "Oh really?" - Lincoln commented, not believing in that. - "Lynn told me that you popped her sports balls after taking the last pudding from you!"

\- "Taking the last pudding from me isn't a big deal! I can get something else to eat!"

\- "Okay... But you sold Leni's stuff for free after she accidentally sat above one of your tiaras, breaking it!"

\- "What would I gain from selling her stuff for free? Grounding from my parents?"

\- "Good point." - He commented as he put two fingers between his chin. Then, she pointed to Lola to continue: - "However, you boiled Lori's phone just for her not saying 'Bless You' after you sneezed!"

\- "Come on! Even if she ignored my sneeze, I wouldn't be that extreme! And plus: How I would boil her phone? I don't know how to use the stove!"

\- "Oh..." Lincoln sounded, realizing that Lola is giving many good points. - "But... You did away Lana's frog after it distracted you from putting on your make up..."

\- "Did away?... Ewww. No!" - Lola flinched in shock. - "Not only would it be gross for me to kill a frog, but it's also wrong for any type of frogs!"

\- "But... Uh..."

\- "Lincoln, just because I blackmail sometimes and even that I'm not the nicest around here, doesn't mean I would take revenge on anyone else. Why would you think that?"

\- "Sorry..." - He said after sighing.

\- "I didn't ask for an apology. I asked why you thought that. Please...Tell me."

\- "Well..."

At that, Lincoln starts telling Lola everything that happened all day, including the promises he made accidentally to his sisters. He didn't exclude any detail. When he finished, Lola was still calm for a second. Then, she made a fist on her hand and asked with an angry tone:

\- "Lincoln... Tell me that they didn't make you do all of those actions..."

\- "Sorry... But saying that they didn't would be a lie." - He asked. - "You are okay?"

\- "Yes, I am... But THEY won't!" - She declared not very loud. - "Seriously? They lied revenge that I didn't do? Using you as an object, a sparring partner for kickboxing?!? Humiliating you after using you as a mannequin? THEY WILL PAY!"

The pageant girl was going to teach them a lesson after what they did to scare Lincoln but before she could walk, the white-haired boy grabbed her left arm to stop her.

\- "Let me go!" - She ordered without any success.

\- "Lols! Teaching them a lesson like that won't help with anything! We need first to know why they would lie about that and why they made such promises with me." - He pointed out.

At that statement, Lola calms down and breaths in and out. After that, he looks to Lincoln with a normal face.

\- "Fine..." - She agreed. Then, she looked to the hall to realize just now that nobody else was there. - "Talking about them, where are they?"

\- "Hmm..I don't know whe-" - He thinks until he is interrupted.

\- "LINCOLN!"

The pageant girl and the white-haired boy look to where the voice came from and notice Lisa getting out of her room with a worried face.

\- "You promised to help me with an experiment! It will explode if you don't help right now!" - Lisa warned.

\- "WHAT?!?" - Lola and Lincoln got shocked and sounded.

Lincoln, Lisa, and Lola came to the inside of Lisa's room, to see that the Erlenmeyer flask, where the experiment is inside, is trembling.

\- "I already tried to add other solutes but none of them work! I don't know why I'm not guessing the right one! I only have two left! The wrong one may get us deaf!" - Lisa acknowledged.

\- "Alright! Let me try!" - He stated.

Lincoln gets near to the solutes fast and tries to decide which one is right. One of them is light yellow and the other is white.

\- "Which one is it?" - Lincoln asked to himself.

\- "Be fast! I don't want to get deaf!" - Lola warned and ordered.

\- "Uh... Uh..." - The white-haired boy sounded. Then, after 6 seconds, he decides to take a risk. - "I will try both!"

\- "You're crazy?!? This won't work like in the movies, where you ask about which cable you cut!" - Lola warned.

\- "You have a better idea? If you have, get here and do it yourself!"

Lola shut herself up and raised her hands, in defense. At that, Lincoln takes both of the solutes with two spatulas and got near to the flask to put inside the two solutes.

\- "It will explode!" - Lola covered her ears and warned.

\- "I will warn everyone to cover the ears!" - Lisa warned too and was going to do it before...

\- "STOP! Look!" - Lincoln requests.

The two girls look to the flask, to see the experiment inside has ceased trembling. It made everyone clean their foreheads and sigh of relief.

\- "I guess that works too on experiments..." - Lola comments.

\- "Agreed." - Lisa says. - "Anyways, thanks for saving our ears, male sibling unit!"

\- "You're welcome, Lisa." - Lincoln states.

\- "Thank god you promised me to help. Or right now, we would be in the hospital."

\- "Yeah... Promised..." - He added as Lincoln rubs the back of his head and chuckles nervously.

\- "Hmmm..." - Lisa sounded. - "Your nervousness looks like you didn't truly promise. Care to explain?"

\- "Well..."

\- "I can explain it, if you want, Lincoln." - Lola proposed.

\- "Okay. I already told you anyways."

At that, Lola tells Lisa everything that happened recently and why Lincoln didn't truly promise Lisa anything. When she finished, Lisa raised an eyebrow of confusion and commented:

\- "Now it explains everything. Also, I can't really say that you are lying, Lola. I have no record on fixing Lori's phone, or Leni's stuff being bought back, or lost pets and no record on fixing any balls." - After that, she looks at Lincoln. - "I'm disappointed, elder brother. It was irresponsible for ignoring my requests for help. But I can see why. I need peace and quiet too for conducting my experiments."

\- "Good to know, Lisa. And thanks for understanding." - Lincoln replies.

\- "You're welcome, brother unit."

-"And the question you and I were making: Where is everyone else?" Lola said.

\- "I can help you with that!" - Lisa acknowledged while raising her hand. - "We can check their location by using the microphones I installed around the house."

\- "WHAT?!?" - Lincoln and Lola yelled of shock.

\- "You are still spying on us?!?" - Lola asked with a glare.

\- "You didn't like the idea of cameras, so this is the alternative!" - Lisa replied.

\- "We really need to talk about that! But since this will be necessary to find everyone else, we can let this slide." - Lincoln stated.

\- "Okay... I agree." - Lola approved reluctantly.

At that, Lisa shrugs and goes to her laptop to check the live recordings on the laptop, while Lincoln and Lola follow her. When Lisa finds the recordings, she clicks on them and tries to find their sisters' voices, with a headphone.

\- "You have any idea why they lied to you about my 'revenge'?" - Lola asked her brother.

\- "Not yet. But let's hope that, wherever the reason, it be a reasonable one." - He answered.

\- "I doubt it, but whatever."

\- "Okay! I think I got something in our two oldest siblings units' room!" - Lisa informed.

\- "Good! Let's hear what they are saying to explain this confusion!" Lincoln said.

When Lisa gave them two more headphones and they put them on their ears, she clicked on the "resume" button, since she had to stop it to tell them. After that, they hear their sisters talking:

\- "You really made Lincoln be your kickboxing sparring partner?" - A voice, that looks to be from Lori, sounds out.

\- "Yes, I did. He ended up helping me with training against his own will!" - Another voice, that is from Lynn Jr., appears too.

\- "Against my own will?" - Lincoln whispered, at hearing those words.

\- "I kinda regret making Lincoln do all of those fake promises." - Leni's voice sounded.

\- "Don't worry, dudette. I understand. But it's for the best to teach Lincoln a lesson for ignoring us." - Luna's voice sounded too.

This statement made the three kids look at each other in shock. Teach Lincoln a lesson? Ignoring them?

\- "If it wasn't for you Lynn, we would never know about our brother not listening to us." - Luan's voice appeared finally.

\- "Thanks!" - Lynn Jr. replied. - "But I guess that trying to ask if he could help me with finding my favorite tennis ball, before discovering that he wasn't in his room when I walked there, was the "key moment" of all of this."

* * *

_/FLASHBACK/_

_In Lynn's flashback, we see her, searching through her room, while dressing her pajamas._

_\- "Where is it? Where is it?" - Lynn asked herself while looking under her bed. Then, she got up and says: - "I should ask for help...Maybe Lincoln. I will try my best to convince him if he doesn't want to."_

_At that, the athlete gets out of her room and walks down the hall to Lincoln's door and knocks. She waits some seconds, only for the door to not be opened. In this, she opens the door to see nobody inside._

_\- "Okay... I think that Lincoln is in the bathroom. I will wait. Meanwhile, I will see if the ball isn't here." - She thought._

_Don't ask me why she would think that the ball would be in Lincoln's room. This narrator, the writer, or even the beta-reader can't know everything._

_Anyways, Lynn looked under Lincoln's bed and dresser, to see if the ball was there. However, she didn't find it. And she would continue to try to find in her brother's room if it wasn't the fact of her, accidentally, hitting the trash can with her left foot. It made her sit on her knees and look to the can, to see some papers, broken pencil, chewing gum and... A strange tiny box?_

_When the 5th oldest girl of the Loud family saw it, she took it and saw some text. When she read what it says, she had this reaction: - "Noise-B-Gone 2000? Earbuds? Why Lincoln would buy thi-" - Then, she stopped talking, upon realizing something. - "Wait... When I told him, while he was playing video games, about how I won a football match with my friends, he said 'You betcha, Lynn-arino!'. I didn't ask him a favor, so it confused me. And also, I saw something red in one of his ears. In that, if he..." - When she got that idea, she started to get mad. - "How he could ignore me?!? I need to tell my sisters about this!"_

_She stormed out of the room, as she saw her roommate, with a certain ball on her hand. - "Lynn, I found your ball outside. You shouldn't throw it with the window open." - Lucy said. Then, she saw that Lynn was "very happy" and asks: - " Lynn? What happened to be like that?"_

_\- "I'll tell you." - Lynn replied. - "But first, we need to gather with everyone else."-_

_\- "Okay. I will get Lol-"_

_\- "No. She is sleeping right now and I doubt that waking her up is a good idea. And don't bring Lisa too. You will understand why."_

_Lynn then gathers the rest of the sisters in Lori's and Leni's room. At that, Lynn tells them about what she ends up finding in Lincoln's room and saying that they were shocked would not be enough._

_\- "So, he's been tuning us out all day?" - Lori inquired.-_

_\- "Unfortunately, yes he was." - Lynn answered.-_

_\- "No wonder he didn't help me restring my guitar." - Luna declared.-_

_\- "Or come to my sÃance." - Lucy added.-_

_\- "And that's why he didn't laugh at my jokes." - Luan added too._

_\- "Yeah, that's why." - Lori commented on Luan's statement, with sarcasm. Then, she declared: - "Before he gets to bed, I will take his earbuds and give a les-"_

_\- "Lori, stop!" - Lynn interrupted her. - "We won't teach him a lesson in that way. And god... You were going to sound like me. Anyways, I have a better plan." Then, she grinned. - "And it involves pranking."_

_\- "I'm starting to like this plan." - Luan commented and giggled._

* * *

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

\- "And I really liked this plan!" - Luan said. - "I still didn't get an idea to make him do a fake promise but I will get one in no time!"

\- "I hope yes, Luan." - Lucy agreed.

\- "I don't understand why we didn't bring Lola and Lisa in this," Leni said.

\- "Leni. We told you. Lisa would spill the secret from this meeting." Lori stated.

\- "Oh."

\- "And Lola was sleeping when I made the meeting and I didn't get time to warn her about it." - Lynn said. - "Oh speaking of, it was a good idea to make up those lies of Lola's, Luan. Heh, that'll really bring Lincoln in on this!"

\- "Well, thank you, thank you. You're too kind." Luan said bringing in a murmur of agreements.

After those words, Lincoln took out the headphones and put his elbows on the table to put his hand on his frustrated face. At the same time, Lola and Lisa took out the headphones and look at their brother. While Lisa was speechless at what she heard, Lola was frustrated like her brother.

\- "Solo brother unit." - Lisa said. - "I understand that you are thwarted at this."

\- "Sure I am!" - He shouted. - "I mean, seriously? Did they really prank me? I understand that ignoring them was not nice of me but THIS?!? Why they didn't talk to me about this? Or at least, they could have told my parents. I would have understood that I was ignoring them without wanting it. But this? I don't understand!"

As Lincoln contemplates on what just happened, Lola gets up and decides to take the initiative:

\- "That's it! NOW I'll teach them a lesson!" - But before she takes a step, Lincoln grabs her shoulders.

\- "Lincoln!"

\- "Lols! I already told you that the way you want to do won't solve anything!" - Lincoln told her.

\- "Okay! Okay! I'm just not happy for them to do this!" - Lola calmed down as Lincoln lets go...before getting slightly frustrated again. - "I mean, I can't believe that all of our other sisters were involved! I understood why Lynn would do it and why Luan agreed. Leni can be easily tricked. But Luna? Lori? Lucy? How could they? Even Lana was in it!"

\- "Wait... I didn't hear Lana's voice in this." Lincoln said.

\- "I think that she just agreed and that she didn't need to talk." - Lisa theorized.

\- "Maybe. But... it could be something else."

\- "And what's that?"

\- "If Lana didn't even know about it?"

\- "WHAT? Impossible! She lied like our sisters!" - Lola counterargued.

\- "That can be true in some way. However, she looked very concerned when I told her about promising something to you without knowing. And when she said all the things that I might have promised, she looked very determined to tell me it. She even suggested things that I didn't even understand why you would care."

\- "Well. You made a good point. However, we need to see if that is true. TO MY ROOM!"

Lola starts marching to her and Lana's room, while Lincoln and Lisa follow her. When the youngest twin opened the door, they saw nobody there. At that, Lincoln got an idea. He walked to the oldest twin's bed, sit on his knees and looked under the bed. Upon peeking, he sees Lana covering her ears, with her eyes shut. It looks like that she was still doing her best at not hearing any revenge that Lola would make to Lincoln. Well, Lana did tell him that she was going to be someplace safe...

\- "Hey, Lana!" - He said as he touches one of her fingers. - "You can get out."

At that, she opened her eyes and saw her big brother... Okay?

\- "Lincoln? What happened? I thought that Lola was mad at you." - Lana asked and asserted as she crawls out from under the bed. - "I heard her yelling before covering my ears."

\- "I was, Lana." - Lola ratified.

At hearing her voice, Lana flinched of fear and hides behind Lincoln, just to see her... with a serious face. Lisa is also there with no emotion.

\- "Hey, Lola. How it's going?" - She asked nervously.

\- "I'm okay. But you won't unless you tell me what is happening!" - Lola said while raising her tone.

\- "Huh?"

\- "Simply, we ended up discovering that our sisters were pranking Lincoln because he negligently ignored their requests due to wearing noise-canceling earbuds. You have something to say?" - Lisa told her and interrogated.

\- "Pranking? Earbuds? Ignoring?" - Lana asked in confusion while getting out of her brother's back. - "What are you talking about?!?"

\- "I will explain better." - Lincoln said after sighing.

At that, Lincoln explains what happened until now. Since yesterday to this day. It was simply what Lola told Lisa but with the discovery of Lisa's microphones. In the end, she was surprised.

\- "Wow... They really pranked you in that way?" - Lana asked of disbelief.

\- "That is what we said to you two times!" - Lola exclaimed.

\- "Shoot..." - Lana sounded before looking to Lincoln. "Ignoring us was wrong of you, Lincoln, but they're having to prank you for payback? God.. I would never be part of that."

\- "If you would never be part of that, then why you lied to Lincoln before?" Lola pointed out.

\- "Lied? What are you talking about?!?"

\- "You said to Lincoln that I killed your frog! That is not true!"

\- "I didn't lie about that." - Lana replied. Then, she got an angry face to yell at her: - "BUT YOU ARE LYING RIGHT NOW!"

\- "No, I didn't lie!"

\- "You really did away my frog. I don't have proof but I know you did it!"

\- "NO, I DIDN'T!"

\- "Then, explain to me why you were whistling and walking with a shovel when I looked outside, from the window, while trying to find Seymour?"

\- "What? When that happened?"

\- "Last week, of course;"

At that, Lola tried to remember last week, to see where Lana got the idea of killing her frog while putting her fingers on her chin. When she finally remembered, she told her:

\- "Now I remember. I didn't kill your frog. I was with a shovel because it was blocking my way while driving my toy car. And since I was in a good mood that day, I whistled while putting it in another place."

\- "Okay... That explains some things." - Lana approved. - "But if that is true, then where is Seymour?"

\- "Maybe I can help with that too." - Lisa told them. - "We can see by the recordings of the cameras. I just changed them to microphones 4 days ago."

At that, she picks Lincoln's pocket and pulls out a phone.

\- "Hey! Why are you using my phone?" - Lincoln asked. - "You could've just used your laptop!"

\- "You really want to go to one place and go away just to go back again repeatedly? It's almost what is happening now."

This made Lincoln speechless and let her show the recording on his phone. In that, she checks the transfer archive of the phone and clicks on the video. After that, she shows it to them.

In the video, we see the twins' room, a week ago. Simply, it's the same as now. The only difference is that Seymour was inside the tank. Only silence was heard. And the cameras were with microphones incorporated so forget about the sound not being included. Suddenly, some noises were heard.

\- "What we are hearing?" - Lola raised a question.

\- "Shh! Let us hear to know!" - Lana whispered as the video continued.

Suddenly, a basketball appeared and flew to hit against where the tank was, making it tremble. At the same time, Seymour was scared and jumped while croaking and jumped out of the window.

\- "SEYMOUR!" - Lana let out with a scared tone. Then, she turned to Lola to ask: - "Lola! Did you saw a dead frog on the backyard?"

\- "No, Lana. I didn't." - Lola replied.

\- "And I don't think that there would be any trace that a dead frog was there." - Lisa added. - "I was outside for some time before Lola even drive there. Taking note that I was there between 13:45 and 14:30 and that the recording says that he left by 14:20, I can guarantee what I said."

\- "What you were doing outside? And did you saw the frog there?"

\- "A: I was getting some land samples for an experiment. Don't ask what type. And B: No, I didn't."

\- "Oh... Now it explains everything. Now I know that he ran away from fear." - Lana said before turning to her twin. - "Sorry for accusing you of killing him, Lola. Sometimes you were mean and I thought that you would do something like this."

\- "That is OK. I understand. I'm also sorry for accusing you of lying." - Lola replied.

\- "I forgive you too."

\- "Hug?"

\- "I didn't take a bath yet. I doubt you would."

\- "I... Can... Just forget and hug anyway." - Lola said with hints of disgust.

At that, they hug each other. Meanwhile, Lisa and Lincoln saw this with smiles on their faces.

\- "At least, this part is fixed." - Lisa said.

\- "I agree. But now we need to fix another part." - Lincoln added.

\- "I agree too. We need to tell our parents about all of this!" - Lola agreed after breaking the hug.

\- "I think you meant that we should just tell our father about this. You forgot that our mother took Lily to see the doctor." - Lisa corrected her.

\- "Yes... That's what I really meant. I forgot."

When she said that, they hear a door opening and voices.

\- "It's our sisters. We can't go yet! They would ask why Lola isn't angry at me. Or worse: Make me do another fake promise!" - Lincoln said.

\- "No need to worry, Lincoln. We can always exit from the window. I will see if I have ropes." - Lana declared.

The oldest of the twins go under her bed and takes 1 minute to find two ropes. At that, she tosses the strings but not without hanging them from something heavy. After that, the four kids slide down to the backward by them, not without Lincoln and Lola fall on the ground.

\- "Ouch!" - Lincoln sounded when he hit the grass.

\- "Augh!" - Lola sounded for the same reason.

\- "Are you ok?" - Lana asked with concern when she got to the ground safely.

\- "Yes... We are..." - The two kids said while getting up.

\- "Okay. Now let's be sneaky to avoid getting attention."

At that, they walk slowly to the garage. Meanwhile, Lola turned to Lana.

\- "That is true that you told Lincoln all the things that I could have promised?" - Lola asked.

\- "Yes. I didn't want him to get affected by revenge so I helped him. I had even to tell him things that might look that you wouldn't care about, like clean gutters and smooth driveway."

\- "Yeah... I don't really care about that much. But thanks for helping him with this."

\- "You're welcome."

After she said that, the four kids got into the garage. Then, Lana turns to them to request:

\- "Stay here while I call dad here. I know how to convince him."

Lana gets out of the garage and enters the house by the front porch. Then, she got near to the parents' room's door and knocks. Promptly, her dad opened the door and sees her.

\- "Hey, sweetie. I was trying to read a novel that your mother told me to read without sleeping. You need something?" - Lynn Sr. greeted and inquired.

\- "Yes. I was checking up the lawnmower and I found something that might be bad." - Lana gave a fake answer.

\- "WHAT?" - Her dad sounded with a shocked face. - "What is the problem you found?"

\- "Please, come with me and you will find out!"

At that, Lana walks to the garage with her dad following her. The patriarch of the family expected that the problem isn't serious knowing how much Lana is a grease monkey. When he got in, instead of seeing a broken lawnmower he saw Lincoln, Lola, and Lisa.

\- "Hey, kids. What are you doing here? I didn't know that you wanted to help Lana too." - Lynn Sr. asked out of curiosity.

\- "Because they aren't going to help. You will, Dad." - Lana informed.

\- "Huh? But you said that the lawnmower was with a problem."

\- "Yeah... Sorry for lying to you, but we need to talk with you about a thing and the rest of our sisters can't know about it."

\- "Okay... I forgive you." - Lynn Sr. said before turning to Lincoln, Lola, and Lisa, with a concerned face. - "So, what you wanted to talk with me, kids?"

\- "Well... Let's say that our sisters' units are in trouble." - Lisa replied.

\- "In trouble? About what?"

As a third verse, same as the first and second. Lincoln explained everything that happened, since yesterday. In the end, his Dad was shocked and with disappointment marked on his face.

\- "Ok, Let me synthesize what I've heard. Son, you bought some earbuds to have peace and quiet and you said random answers to your sisters so they stop talking to you."

\- "Yes, Dad." - Lincoln replied.

\- "Then, today in the morning, you were remembered about a promise you accidentally made to Lola and while you were doing those 'promises' with some of your sisters, they told stories about Lola making revenge for some things?"

\- "Yes."

\- "Then, you helped Lincoln by telling everything that he could have promised to Lola?" - Lynn Sr. asked Lana.

\- "Yes, daddy."

\- "And when you confessed to Lola when she was mad at you for forgetting about the promise, she told you that you about what your sisters said that she has done, she got confused? And then you discovered that your sisters, except Lola, of course, Lana and Lisa, were making a prank on you?" - Lynn Sr. inquired to Lincoln.

\- "Yes and yes." - Lincoln replied.

\- "Okay... Sorry for asking many questions but just to be sure. God... I can't really believe your sisters made you do that, as a form of a prank. While I'm not happy that you ignored them, what they're doing is worse." - He said to Lincoln before turning to the prodigy. - "And Lisa, even though you helped well, we still need to talk about the microphones and cameras junk."

\- "Yes, father..." - Lisa agreed before sighing.

\- "Anyways, thanks for revealing this to me. I'm gonna whistle them down right now and as soon as your mom gets home with Lily, they'll face punishment." The patriarch says as he begins to walk out of here.

\- "Dad, wait!" Lola called before Lynn Sr takes a few steps.

\- "What is it, sweetie?" - Her dad said.

\- "I think that you can do it after... Making them confess."

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "Yeah, Lola. What is your idea?" - Lincoln asked with curiosity.

\- "Come here, I will whisper to you all."

Lynn Sr. come near to her and brought the ear closer to her, as Lincoln, Lana, and Lisa did the same. After that, Lola whispers what she was thinking. When she finished, while her father was raising his right eyebrow, her siblings got interested.

\- "That idea is not bad, Lola." - Lana commented.

\- "I have to agree with that plan too!" - Lincoln said.

\- "I surely believe that this plan will 100% work." - Lisa said too.

\- "I don't know if I can let you do it, sweetie." - Lynn Sr. declared at her. - "I'm not sure that it will be something that a father would allow."

\- "Don't worry, daddy. I won't be going THAT far, but it'll be just enough to make them confess."

Lynn Sr. gave a thought about it, to see if he should really agree with what Lola proposed to do. In the end, he made a decision:

\- "Okay, Lola. I will allow you. Just... Be sure that no one gets hurt."

\- "I promise."

* * *

Sometime later, inside the house, Leni was in her room, in the desk, doing some homework with a face that says that the question is hard. From what it looks like, Leni forgot to do it and now, she needs to finish them off or she will get an "Absence of Homework" from the teacher. This homework is for the English subject and the question she is doing is about to find an expressive feature in a text. You know which part of the grammar I'm talking about: Pleonasm, Hyperbole, Antithesis, etc.

The second oldest girl of the Loud kids ended up giving up at that question and decide to ask Lisa for help and, if she can, explain those expressive features again. She gets out of the room, and gets to the prodigy's door and knocks. She waited for some seconds but there's no response. Leni knocks again. No response. In the end, Leni opened the door to find nobody there.

\- "Lisa?" No response. "Strange... Normally, Lisa would be here doing some experiments." - She thought. - " Did she turn invisible?"

While she was distracted by the fact that Lisa wasn't here, Luna comes out of her own room and walks to Lincoln's room. The rocker knocks on the door, and a couple of seconds later, she opened to find Lincoln absent too. After some seconds, Luna walked away until she saw Leni, shaking her right hand in the air and calling Lisa's name.

\- "Dudette, what are you doing in Lisa's room?" - The rocker girl asked while entering into the room.

\- "I need Lisa's help due to a question on my homework but I can't see her. I think she turned invisible!" - Leni answered while still in confusion.

\- "Uh... Leni? If Lisa is invisible in the room and doesn't answer back, it means that she isn't here."

\- "Oh..." - Leni sounded while stopping doing that. Then, she turns to Luna to ask: - "Then, you saw her?"

\- "No, I didn't. But you saw Lincoln? I didn't see him in his room."

\- "Sorry, Luna. I wish I could tell you where he is."

\- "Alright."

\- "Hey, guys!" - Luan exclaimed while showing up. - "What are you doing?"

\- "Trying to find Lisa." - Leni replied.

\- "In my case, it's Lincoln." - Luna replied too. - "I need him to hear some songs with my new sound columns. He never liked hearing it near them when I use them soo..."

\- "Okay. But you won't be column (calling) him here. Haha. Get it? - Luan said causing the usual groans.

\- "We know Luan. Because we were into their rooms!"

\- "Woah! Don't need to yell!"

\- "Guys!" - A voice popped out.

\- "AHHH!"

This yell of the three sisters was due to Lucy popping out by calling them by the door.

\- "God... When I said 'Don't need to yell!', I have the need to do that immediately!" - Luan complained.

\- "Sorry, Luan but I was going to find Lincoln due to a poem I'm making. Then, I heard everything and called out to see if I can help." - Lucy apologized and explained.

\- "That's okay... Lucy."

\- "And I heard that somebody was trying to find Lisa. Can I know why?"

Leni was going to reply to her question. However, before she could open her mouth...

\- "HELP!"

This yell appeared out of nowhere, scaring the 4 girls. But they weren't the only ones affected. Why do I say this? Because, after some seconds, Lynn and Lori got out of their rooms with a mad face and reached to Lisa and Lily's room. While the athlete has a hurt eye, the oldest of the Loud kids had her face ruined with mascara.

\- "Can somebody tell me why you yelled in a way that could make more than this?" - Lori shouted while showing her face.

\- "Yeah! And I lost my attention on the ball, thanks to this yell and hit my eye!" - Lynn Jr. shouted too.

\- "I don't think that the yell was from any of us. The voice sounds like it came from..." - Luan answered.

\- "Somebody help!" - The same voice sounded loudly again. Upon that second yell, they recognized the voice to be...

"LINCOLN!"

They run out of the room, got downstairs fast and got outside since it was were Lincoln's voice came from. And to tell the truth, they needed just more 12 km/h to have the same velocity as a formula one race car. Then, they looked into a window on the garage door. At that, they see Lincoln tied up in a chair, while Lola was with an angry face and with safety scissors on her left hand.

\- "Please, Lola! I'm sorry! I just didn't remember!" - He apologized with a scared tone.

\- "Too bad. Now I will teach you a lesson for not keeping the promise you made to me!" - She screamed.

\- "Oh no!" - Lori exclaimed.

\- "I didn't really think she would really make revenge." - Luna added.

\- "But I guess that it's true after all!" - Luan concluded.

\- "We need to stop her!" - Lynn Jr. cried out.

In this, they go to the entrance of the garage and try to open the door but it looks locked.

\- "Shoot! She locked it!" - Lynn Jr. warned.

\- "Now how we will open it?" - Lucy asked.

\- "Maybe I can use my needle to ope-" - Leni was suggesting until she got interrupted.

\- "Lola, please anything but that! NOOO!" - Lincoln shouted.

\- "No time! I will open it by my way!" - The athlete shouted before backing away. Then, she made her war yell. - "CHARGE!"

Lynn runs against the door to open it, breaking the lock. When all of the sisters got in as Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lucy followed behind, they saw Lola cutting something that looks to be comics.

\- "Now you won't read any of those stupid books thanks to you!" - Lola said.

\- "Noo..." - Lincoln cried.

\- "Lola! What is your problem?" - Luna shouted and asked as Lola turns to her.

\- "He broke my promise and now he's paying the price!" - She replied.

\- "At least I knew that something like this would happen! Thanks for telling this to me, my sisters! At least, I know I could prepare for the worst!" - He yelled.

The kids look on as Lola continues to decimate Lincoln's comics. Guilt fills their faces during this and then...

\- "Don't thank us, Lincoln!" Lori shouted. "We didn't know that Lola would do something like this!"

\- "It was all a lie! Lola never sold my clothes!" Leni said."

\- "Lola never boiled my phone!" Lori said.

\- "And my balls were never popped!" Lynn said.

"We lied about them to do some fake promises with you!" Lucy said

\- "It was all part of a prank because we found out that you were ignoring us with the earplugs!" - Luan finally said.

At those words, Lincoln stopped being scared and Lola stopped being mad. Now, they were with merciful and calm faces.

\- "We know that you were lying." - Lincoln said.

\- "What?!?" - Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., and Lucy said in unison, with confused faces.

At that, the garage door is opened, to reveal Lana, Lisa and Lynn Sr. with serious faces, while Lincoln got up, revealing that he wasn't really tied up, and Lola put down the scissors.

\- "You aren't so smart as you think you are." - Lola said. - "Lincoln ended up revealing to me the earbuds but I understood because everybody needs their own moment of peace and quiet. And when he said everything that you told him, I just... Couldn't believe that."

\- "Fortunately, with my microphones that were installed there, we could discover what you ended up planning." - Lisa confessed.

\- "Microphones?" - The confessed shouted and asked.

\- "You can complain about it later. In that, Lola proposed this prank to see how you would react if she really made revenge."

\- "And about my cut comics... those issues were really bad, so I don't mind her doing it." - Lincoln explained.

\- "Wow... You really counterattacked us." - Luan admitted.

\- "And I authorized!" - Lynn Sr. yelled before starting to scold: - "I can't really believe that you made that prank to Lincoln just because he was ignoring you. Why you never talked to him about it? Or, at least, told me about it?" - The guilty girls looked to each other, not knowing how to answer, making their dad continue: - "No answer? Then, at least, tell me why you made up those lies about Lola doing revenge to scare him."

\- "Well..." - Lynn Jr. sounded.

\- "Uh..." - Luna sounded too.

\- "We made those lies because, when we heard that Lincoln made some promise to her without knowing what he promised, we could use Lola's bad reputation." - Lori admitted.

\- "Bad reputation?" - Lola asked in confusion.

\- "Yeah. You like always blackmail us!" - Leni said.

\- "And yell at us for not doing what you want us to do!" - Lucy added.

\- "Soo... You lied about my revenge since I... Do those things?" - Lola said.

\- "Yes..." - The culprits admitted.

\- "Looks like that's all I needed to hear. Now, I-Just because" - Their dad was saying until his son interrupted.

\- "Dad, wait! I want to say the last thing!" - Lincoln warned him before turning to the culprits to say: - "When I revealed to Lola about your lies, she said a thing that you should put in your heads too. She admitted that she may blackmail and even admit that she's not the nicest around here. But she also said that she wouldn't take revenge on anyone else! And taking advantage of her bad reputation by lying about her wrongdoings will just make things worse!" - He turned to his dad and the rest of his sisters, except Lola, to ask: - "Did Lola said anything that is wrong?"

Put on the spot, the sisters answer with a variation of "No" and "She didn't."

\- "Well... We... Uh..." Lynn Jr stammers before admitting "Okay! We ended pranking you instead of talking and badmouthed about Lola. We apologize to you and Lola for this."

\- "We are sorry too, Lola and Lincoln!" - The rest of the culprits apologized.

Lola and Lincoln gave a thought about it, to see if they should forgive. In the end...

\- "Alright. I forgive you. But be aware that it will take time to rebuild the trust." - Lincoln said.

\- "I will forgive too. And it'll take time for me to trust you again, just like Lincoln said." - Lola said too.

Feeling guilty, each of the guilty sisters sighed with a variation of "We understand."

\- "You might have been forgiven for your actions." - Lynn Sr. stated. - "However, you won't escape from your punishment! But that will be decided when your mother comes back. Until then, you shall be in your rooms doing nothing unless you need to study for school. Now... Go to where I said you shall be!"

No more talks were told as the culprits left the garage. At the same time, Lynn Sr. turns to Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lisa.

\- "Again, thanks for telling me this, kids. You were mature for this. Now go do what you want."

\- "Yes, dad/daddy/male parental unit!" - They replied at that.

After that, the patriarch and the kids left the garage to do what they want, with Lincoln be with a face of relief that this is all over.

* * *

_EPILOGUE_

After these events, everything started to come to normal. Like said, when Rita came back with Lily, Lynn Sr. told her what happened. Of course, she was disappointed at the actions of some of her actions. After another talk, the parents gave separated groundings: Lucy got grounded 1 week without watching tv, for not being very involved; Leni and Luna got grounded for 2 weeks without tv too and getting out of the house unless their parents allow; Luan and Lynn Jr. got grounded for 3 weeks, for planning most of the prank, with the same punishments and going straight to the bed after dinner; And Lori got the same grounding as Luan and Lynn Jr. but mostly due to using Lincoln as an object.

Lola, Lisa, Lana, and Lincoln were happy that everything was fine again and that nobody can lie about someone just because she has short of a bad reputation. Of course, Lisa had to have a talk with the parents due to the cameras and microphones. She would be grounded but due to the help she offered, they decided to let her off the hook if she takes out the microphones from the bedrooms and bathroom.

And if you think that Lincoln gave away the earbuds after all of this, then you're wrong. He kept them but he decided to share with the sisters that helped him and decided to give them to Lily when she needs to sleep.

However, from everything, there is a thing that is not ok. I said that Lana was happy, right? Well... She is. But not entirely. She just lost her frog and she can't find him again since he is similar to all of the frogs. Everybody cheered her up for this after she told about it to the parents and the rest of the sisters. Luckily, she got better. And one week later, she got happier at a certain thing.

Right now, Lincoln and the younger siblings (Except Lily and Lana) were watching Dessert Storm on tv. Lucy could have joined them since her grounding is over but she preferred to visit one of her goth friends. Anyways, they were very interested in that episode but then, and appeared and they got annoyed.

\- "Dang it! Why they had to ruin the reveal of the semi-finalists with the ad?" - Lola complained.

\- "And the producers get shocked at the ratings declining!" - Lincoln added ironically.

After saying that, we see Lana entering the house and running.

\- "Hey, Lana! Why..." - Lola was asking before Lana getting to the kitchen. - "You are running...?"

\- "I think she got something important to do." - Lincoln theorized.

\- "Judging by her facial expression, I think that, wherever it is, is something that Lana really wants." - Lisa informed.

For some seconds, nothing really happened. And then...

\- "REALLY? Thanks, Mom and Dad!" - Lana thanked with a loud and happy tone.

At that, Lana came back to the living room, seeing that her siblings are staring at her in confusion.

\- "Lana, why you look happy? I mean... I know that you thanked our parents for something but what they said yes to?" - Lincoln asked.

\- "Well... Let me get him inside." - She replied before running outside.

\- "Him?" - The three siblings asked.

After more seconds, Lana came back with a box with tiny holes in it. When she opened, we see a frog jumping out from inside.

\- "You got another frog?" - Lola inquired, where it was replied with a nod of her twin sister.

\- "Guys... I want to present to you my new pet... Hops!" - She said.

The frog called Hops croaked like he was saying "Hi" to them.

\- "Nice to meet you, Hops." - Lincoln greeted

\- "I hope that you are a good frog in our sister unit." - Lisa warned.

\- "I might think that frogs can be disgusting but at least, you can make Lana happy." - Lola said before rubbing him in his head. Then, she took out her hand and said: - "But now I need to change my gloves due to what I did."

\- "Thanks for being nice to him, guys. Now I feel way better." - Lana thanked. Then, she turned to her frog and hugged him to say: - "Welcome to your new home, buddy!"

The story ends with Hops croaking again like he's saying "Thanks Lana, my friend."

**THE END**

* * *

**AND DONE! Thanks for reading.**

**I made a big effort on this. And I believe Ink Dub did too on revising since, when I read what he changed, I was more confident that the story was good.**

**Also, the epilogue was a idea I got in the end. Since Hops appears after the episode, I wanted to make his introduction on the Loud House. I would explain how Lana meet him but that would make the episode Frog Wild, with its rating in Imdb destroyed thanks to be together with No Such Luck, not cannon and I wanted to avoid that.**

**Initially, Lana would be part of the prank too but my beta tester made me realize that would be better if she helped Lincoln instead.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Favorite to know that you liked this, favorite and follow me for new stories and review to give your opinion and doubts (I can only answer this if you have an acvount and PM is not desactivated.)**

**Now... I need to go. Bye!**

(P.S.: God... The "Author Notes" made the story break 9.4K words, instead of just 7K.)


End file.
